(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature lamp holder comprising an annular clip surrounding the lamp and a ring engaging the said clip for, on the one hand, maintaining the clip pressed on the lamp and, on the other hand, securing the lamp holder on the bracket intended to receive it.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Such lamp holders are known per se. They are used, most generally, with diode lamps (LED) and permit to secure them to panels, boards or others.
The mode of manufacturing diode lamps is such that it is practically impossible for the manufacturer to respect very precisely the prescribed dimensions so far as the diameter of the body of the lamps is concerned. Thus, for instance, for a diode having a nominal diameter of 3 mm, the variations can go from 2.8 to 3.4, that is to say can extend on a range of 6 tenths of 1 mm.
Consequently, it is necesary either to have lamp holders of corresponding dimensions or to put to waste the diode lamps the diameters of which are too far from the prescribed value.